


World between worlds

by JazWaz01



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazWaz01/pseuds/JazWaz01
Summary: My idea of what we are going to have in the end of EP 9
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	World between worlds

After everything that had happen between them, after every combat they have fought, the feeling of each other mind was still a surprise. And silence was a big surprise now.

Rey was near the now broken throne, still catching her breath, still had the trace of now dried tears and was astonish about what had happened before. Yes Palpatine was no more but the price had been to high. Countless of lifes from the resistance and ...

"Ben"

She had see him fall, and she had hear him.  
She tried to get up but the wound in her torzo was severe. Them she looked to the bright portal where the emperor had fall, that thing nedded to be close.

"Ben" 

She was so tired, again she try to stand but this time she fall on her front. She had to move closer, the portal now blurry in her eyes, she didnt know if it was because of ver dizzyness or that she new tears were starting to form. Anyway this would it be her last challenge, and then she will be with one with the forcé and all Will be good, she would never be alone , not in this world,at least not without him.

"Rey"

His voice, it wasn't in her head she noted as she tried to feel him throw the connection. A hand in her shoulder turn her on her back.

"It's ok, Rey, hold on, just a little bit more...please, don't close your eyes"

"Ben...You fall...your voice"

"Rey...Im sorry...I tried to get here earlier, I'm sorry for everything actually. Don't go please."

She tried to focus on the imagen before ver Buy it was getting really blurry. She catch desperation in his voice.  
She heard him say something, but she couldn't comprehend the words. Then light all was she saw.

And then nothing.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw him. He let a sighn and then he captured in her arms.

"Rey, thank you, thank you" he said joining his forehead with hers

Then she remembered: her sounds now healed, their fight, the inestable portal that...

"Ben...the portal!"

He looked her and then the portal. Then again her. His embarace getting thigh.

"The world between worlds.... I'm here thanks to that....but." he close his eyes a moment then when he opened again.  
"Rey, I need you to listen carefully, you will have to go out of here..."

"What?"

"You will go out of here and make the galaxy a better place, You we're right all along, now you are healed and I ...I will be right here, guarding this place...it is the will of the force." 

"Why?" She asked placing a hand in his face.

He put his hand on hers. And smiled sadly.

"Because You are now the only one who understands the force"

And indeed, she understood, this was not the end, and with this he would have a chance to correct his wrongs.  
He helped her to stand and they stare each other again.

Still holding hands they walked were the portal was, lightining becoming more erratic. Then he let her go and with a gesture of his hands and the force the portal started to close.  
With decides paces she headed to the first order ship.

"This is not the end, we will see eachother again" she whispered more for herself.

"I know" she heard Ben's voice  
"We are not done yet"

END

**Author's Note:**

> Well even when I'm pretty sure se are not going to have the kind of Reylo we want I really hope we have ay least they show us at least a little bit Moooore. Anyway here it is my first fic to this fandom. Ty for reading.


End file.
